The purpose of this project is to elevate the total animal resources program at UAMS to a level necessary to comply with all federal regulations and standards on humane care and use of laboratory animals. Additionally, the project described in this application is essential to continued accreditation by AAALAC. Over the past ten year, UAMS has committed significant funding to the improvement of animal research facilities and the expansion of the professional and technical staff of the animal research facility. However, State funds were not available in the amount needed to address all the needs identified for the development of an outstanding, centralized animal research facility. In addition, funding for animal related research programs has doubled during the past four years. The funds requested in this proposal for alterations and renovation of existing space will permit the Institution to address those remaining program deficiencies that prevent the attainment of outstanding central animal research programs. This project has been carefully planned with the assistance of the Animal Research Care Committee. The equipment requested includes essential support items related to the renovations necessary to assure biohazard safety and efficient utilization of limited space.